


Midnight Angel

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Purple Prose, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: A demon and an angel looking for salvation. A shared dream.[old fic. contains phrases like "the sight of the most intense blue orbs he ever saw" and "The owner of those blue pools looked almost transparent". read at your own peril]





	Midnight Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this to preserve it for posterity.  
Written 15 Oct 2006  
Edited... sometime in 2008 and then 2011, but I haven't touched it since - mostly to get rid of the bold text throughout and to fix spelling and punctuation. (if i missed anything back then, i'd rather keep it that way)  
Crossposted 1 Oct 2019

The rattling of chains surrounded him, scratching his senses. He tried to will it away but it wouldn’t work. The sound was coming from somewhere close by. It felt like he could touch the chains and free the poor fool from his desperate struggle.

A gust of wind brushed past him, blowing red strands of hair from his face and alerting him to a change in his surroundings. He turned his gaze in the direction the current came from, only to be blinded by a bright ray of light. His green eyes adjusted quickly and were greeted with the sight of the most intense blue orbs he ever saw. Their owner looked almost transparent and was bathed in light, making it impossible for him to distinguish any other features.

His breath caught as those eyes, filled with so much sorrow and regret, came closer to him. In the impossibly bright light, he was sure he was seeing the creature’s soul and it made him feel like an intruder, like he was the one to bring the pain into _her_ eyes.

The light was dimming and she was now within arms reach. He wanted to touch her - the feeling of want and need was unnerving - but he couldn’t. He was afraid it would scare her and she’d disappear just as quick and mysterious as she had appeared. He looked on as her body began to gain substance. She was now more mist than light.

Her eyes bore into his, those blue lights hurting his soul with their sorrow. Words seemed to wait to be uttered, his breath stopping with anticipation. What would her voice sound like? Her lips were moving but no sound came out, only that of his breath being released.

He painfully wanted to feel her, to run his fingers over that mist and see if there was more there.

Willing himself to move, he could feel a steel coldness around his writs. Chains bore into his flesh making him realize he was the fool he pitied earlier.

With another effort to break free, ending in one more tightening of the chains, he dropped to the floor. He bowed his head and remained silent, not finding anything worth being said.

She cupped his face in her hands and tilted it up so she could look at him. Her warmth surrounded him and a sweet, wiled scent filled his senses, more than certain being part of the mist that made up her body. Her cheeks were now streaked with tears - the most solid part of her being.

Trembling fingers shyly traveled up, brushing the hairs from his face. She leaned her forehead against his, letting her warm tears fall on his face, burning his closed eyelids.

He could feel her now. Her skin felt like water, warm and liquid, flowing over him, driving away the pain he felt inside and that burned in his soul.

She was so close and her warmth was soothing. Her raven locks mixed with his fiery ones and her arms encircled his tired shoulders as she whispered something in his ear, something that went unheard to the stunned man. 

She moved her hands down his arms, bringing her face closer to his. It hurt not being able to hold her, to touch her. As her tears kept falling, soaking him in them, it hurt not being able to sooth her.

It took him a while to register the absence of the blinding light from earlier. They were now engulfed in darkness. She was also different. She wasn’t mist anymore, she wasn’t liquid either. She was as real as he was, her soft skin brushing against his as she dropped in his arms.

They stood like this for what seemed an eternity. She was cuddled to his chest, week and helpless, slowly slipping away into the darkness that surrounded them. The light in her eyes was slowly dying down as well.

She wanted to say something but he stopped her, placing a finger over her lips. He feared loosing her. He was afraid that if she spoke now, it would be the last thing she does.

She frowned at his concern. Summoning her last strength, she forced herself out of his hold and looked him in the eye.

Her lips moved again, but this time, he could hear her crystal voice. It was but a whisper, but he could hear it. “I’ll bring your salvation” she said “only if you bring mine”

He said nothing, just looked at her. She was slowly fading away but she kept her eyes on him, waiting for an answer. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up. She didn’t pull back so he leaned in closer. His lips brushed over hers in a sweet caress. When he wanted to turn it into a real kiss, he found nothing there but air.

He stared dumbly into the night, still feeling her warmth but finding no trace of her. There was no light, no mist and no sign of the angel who promised him salvation.


End file.
